Say What?
by catty98
Summary: What if you and your best friend found out that you were demigods, but you had no signs, and you were older than the age limit Percy made? What if you two were torn into the two different camps? Follow these two girls, who get torn apart because of Greek and Roman differences (set in mid MOA), and how they take two different journeys to find and unite the camps for war. T language


**Oh, hello there. I love that y'all have decided to have the same facial expression… an evil one, but the same, nonetheless. Just read, before killing me, you might want the next chapter.**

* * *

"_Machiakari hanayaka EETRU masui no tsumetase…" _the beginning of "_Meltdown"_ started playing on my, fairly new, broken iPod. _Great, if I didn't get up, run across the room, just to turn the dang alarm off, my mom and sister will yell… and then my sister will come in and force me up… Noo! _I hated mornings… good thing today was a Friday, or all hell will have been broken!

Getting up, I walked over my small room, grabbed my iPod, reading the time of 6:30 A.M. and slide my unlocking screen, and it shut off. _Maybe five more minutes…that would be blissful… just five more…_ I shook my head, like I was knocking out those thoughts, and went to my bathroom to look at what night had done to me this time. Grabbing my blue toothbrush (common man! Blue or black, but nope no black toothbrushes at the store), I wet it, put my favorite toothpaste on, and wet it again. This went on again, because my toothpaste likes to do suicide… everyday… nonstop. As I brushed my teeth, I looked at the mess my sister loved to call "clean" of a bathroom. Her crap was everywhere. She had a birthday party recently, and the had too much fun with the cake, and all the girls had to get cake out of their hair… yet my lovely sister had no common sense to wash the towels afterwards, and they were covered in red velvet cake. _The perks of being the older sister, and the one with more common sense than a piece of lint… I am sorry to all the lint out there, no offense to you_, I thought as I brushed my teeth.

I finished brushing my teeth and gargled my mouthwash, I brushed my blonde, bobbed hair, and went to the kitchen to look for food, pretending for the umpteenth time that I was really going to eat breakfast before going to school. I looked in the cupboard and saw nothing that sparked my taste, and I hated eggs; which we had plenty of, and closed the door walking back to my room to get dressed.

I picked out my favorite jeans that were flared and a dark blue, and because of my shortness, went passed my legs, and touched the floor for a few inches. I then went and grabbed my favorite shirt, which read Hurly™ in white letters and was black in the background. I grabbed some socks and threw them on. Looking for my new favorite black shoes that I always wore, I bumped into my sister. I got an evil scowl from her, since she had just woken up. _She also is sick today, so she is staying home…maybe I made a lot of noise?_ If that was the case, I was in trouble. Even if I was the oldest, she was the boss of me, because I refuse to hit her, unless she hit first. Which she hasn't done in a long time, because my mom said that one day I will unleash a crap load of angry on her. Oh well, I still loved her.

"Keep quite! Why are you up so early?" Clare whispered, in her tired-sick voice.

"Because not everyone keeps their sick days to themselves, and they have to go to school." I responded. I guess I should have taken her confused face into account when I had the chance, but I didn't. As she went back to bed, I caught her mutter of "_freak_" under her breath, and brushed it off.

I walked into the living room to find my shoes and slipped them on. Feeling a bit hungry I went in the kitchen and pulled out a breakfast mix pack of chocolate milk and a cookie. My healthy breakfast as always. Mixing milk with the powder in a cup, I swallowed all of it in a minute and looked at the oven clock. As always it was almost time of my friend to come and pick me up for the bus stop.

I took the extra time to go back into my room to grab my phone, iPod, and my headphones, and picked up my backpack. I went back into my dining room and threw down my backpack on the floor and put my electronics on the table beside it. I waited. And waited. And waited. I looked at the time, and found out she was so late. Ten minutes. We leave around this time. I got worried. If I had to go to Spanish, a class I wasn't fond of, alone, I would kill her.

Deciding she took long enough, I called her. After the ringing stopped, I heard her voice on the other side, sounding like she just woke up. "What's wrong?" She had asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, it is 7:18 a.m. and we have got to go to school today! If you are sick, I will come over and kill you. It is unacceptable for you to be sick on the day I know I will get chewed out by our Spanish teacher! Get up!" I half whispered half yelled into the phone.

"Cassia! Really? You are the laziest person I know, so I thought you would have remembered when it was time for a break from school, as in, WE DON'T HAVE SCHOOL!" Veronica practically yelled into the phone. I could tell by her voice that she was going to be mad if I said my next words. So I had better say it now, or regret it later, right?

"That's right! Oh… so do you want to go to the park now, or back to sleep? You know exactly what I will tell everyone if you don't come!" I jokingly threated over the phone. She knew that I would tell everyone, for the first time in mankind history, I had beat her in waking up, on a weekend or school day. And it is true… just not the full truth. I heard her mixed response of "you better not," and "I will be over in a few" and congratulated myself of a perfect mission.

I left the house, leaving a note on the table (not like anyone would be awake for hours, and/or really miss me, on the circumstances that I sleep until noon most days) and locked the door behind me. I walked down to Veronica's house, and waited outside. I had my phone with me and my ear buds, and turned on my Pandora station. I listened to the K-Pop station, mixed with all of my rock stations and my Avril station, because I am a very diverse person. And I knew I could get about three songs in before I would see her. It was hard getting out of her house, with her crazy dad. She loved him, obviously, but he was… not the best influence, at the best.

With one ear bud in I looked at her window, and waited. If she had to, she would go out there, because it was hard getting past her father. I noticed that she didn't need to go out the window, but the front door, when I saw his light off for the first time this week. That was a good thing, considering the fact I would hate her going out the window of her two story house. If she fell… well I would have freaked. She was my best friend for a reason.

"Hey, you ready?" I greeted her to the beat of my music.

"No, not at all. I left my impossible to escape house because I wanted to make sure you were here. What do you think?" She responded, sarcastically.

Now before you think we are the idiots of school doing stupid crap, I will have you know, we come from some pretty messed up families. We both did not know a parent, and well… you met my half-sister for a minute, right?

See, Veronica's story is around the lines of, she has an alcoholic dad, and her mom apparently either ran out after she was born or died. We have been told two stories, so we both don't know the truth for her. She hates coming home and finding her dad so drunk that he can't really talk. Or coming home to find him gone. It is sad, to say the least. And she sometimes comes over at night just to get away from him so she can do her homework, which my mom is fine with by now. We both know how her dad can be.

My story is a bit different. I knew my mom, and all my step dads, but never my real dad. I don't care much about that now, but when you're three and the step dad you knew your whole life said, "Call me John" when your parents were signing divorce papers, you would be scared. And on top of that, your mom has been married two times after that and now you step dad wants to adopt you, you would be a little upset. I mean I love my mom, and I would be fine with the adoption, but it is the fact that the only time my mom had contact with my dad was when this was going on. He said that he and his wife had to think about whether or not they wanted to be in my life after fourteen years, really? Just say no, and get on with it. And don't sit there and say, "oh he might have a change of heart!" because that was months ago and he never called back. And he was the one who ran out on my mom. And my life isn't the as bad as Veronica's and I know that. But we both have to sneak out to talk anymore.

As Veronica and I made our way to the local park, I began to wonder what made us become friends in the first place. It wasn't long before I remembered what it was. Being the new kid, I had no friends, so I read a lot more than what I would have in my last school. And I remembered that I had to go out of my L.A. class to get my teacher's lost book. It was The Lost Hero, and I had found it in the lunch room, and saw the cover, and fell in love with it. But I had an actual social life so I never picked up the first book in the series at the time. Then later in the year we went over Greek mythology, and I was hooked. So when I moved I picked up the first book in all of the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief and Veronica and I went to the same bus stop. She saw me reading it and commented, and we fangirled. That is how I met my best friend, and we still are waiting for our satyrs.

"Surprise piggy-back ride!" I yelled as I jumped onto her back. I accidentally pulled her golden brown, straight hair while I grabbed her shoulders. She screamed and I laughed like a maniac. She tried to shake me off, but I was a lot smarter than this straight-A student when it came to instincts and latched on. She tried to spin around, but her success was elsewhere, and knocked herself to the ground, while I stood there in my oh-so perfect stance. I put out my hand for her to grab, which she did, but she had other plans and pulled herself up, and pulled me in her spot.

"Veronica! You always have to win, don't you? In grades, sports, games, and humiliation!" I complained, with a hint of sarcasm. It was a known fact that Veronica was the most competitive person you will ever meet. She always competes with people. Complete strangers. If she was in track, she would train nonstop to win. She was scary if she did lose too.

"Of course, you should know this by now. We have been friends for a while now. Now come on, the park a waits!" She said, in her serious voice, but blue eyes showed that she was planning on a race. Now we couldn't have that, now could we? So to stop her, I planned my escape of the running, by thinking what would make her stop in her tracks.

"Satyr, over there! Holy Zeus! Look! He isn't wearing his shoes or hat! It is totally a satyr! Veronica look!" I said, in my best excited voice, while I got up. She walked-ran back, and I took off. I might be lazy, but I really wanted to win this race, to beat her in the rare times. I had caught her off guard, and it took her a few precious seconds to realize what had happened, and she took off after me. I was already one-third the way down out longer side of the neighborhood, three block side. I was running faster than I have ever ran in my life, because the urge to beat Veronica was over powering. I actually started thinking about things, which was the only reason I loved running in the first place.

Turning to the right to go down the street, I kept a nice fast pace. I also go to see Veronica running like she was a train on steroids behind me, and closing in fast. So, being the genies idiot I am, I picked up my pace, little by little, and then the last half block, I took up all my lazy energy and ran my fullest power down the rest of it. That is when I noticed Veronica speeding up. She was maybe ten feet behind me, and she looked mad, and I started having second thoughts on winning. But I kept up my pace, and eventually I did win. Only by a hair, but I did it. I go to the kid park before Veronica for the first time in my life.

"I-I did i-it! Fin-finally! I win!" I choked out, between ragged breaths. I really needed to start being more active, but there were so many fanfictions out there to read.

"Next time we will start at the same time, and we will see who wins." Veronica said, without breathing heavily. _How did she do that? Oh, wait… since she is competitive, she is more active than you, Cassiopeia._

"Race you to the 'good' swing?" I said, wanting to see if I could beat her. And when she accepted it, we took off. And I won again. This is odd.

"What is happening today? I wake up before you, I beat you in a long run, and now in a short one! I am on fire today!" I said, making gunshot noises. "I never want this to end!"

"This is odd. You are not active at all. How can this be?" Veronica said, in a completely confused tone.

"Hey, I have been doing Insanity with my mom! You know how much that hurts? And on top of that, I can't ever get out of working out with her!" I complained, wanting some praise.

"Yeah, I guess that must be it…" she said, like it was still confusing.

"Well, whatever! So what is today?" I asked, remembering she said we had a break. The last thing I remember of school, is finials, which killed me, in a nutshell.

"Wow. You might be winning in these races, but not in smartness. It is summer. Today is Saturday, not Friday!" Veronica said, in a jokingly voice.

"WOW! Yeah, I guess I am dumb now…" I said aloud.

As we swung and talked, I noticed a gut kept staying at us. It was quite nerve racking. I have been talked to by a random stranger once, and Veronica and I were talked by creepy older guys twice. I was not happy seeing someone who could be in our grade, with a few whiskers sprouting, staring at us.

"Hey, V. That guy is staring, what do you wanna do?" I whispered. He was kinda cute, but not someone I would notice if he went to our school. But then again I don't notice much when my head was in a book.

"Doesn't he ride our bus, and go to Spanish with us? And I think I have him in science. His name is… uh… well I am not sure. Do you know?" She whispered back.

"Uh, in Spanish? Yeah, his name was… dang it! I am good with names, but who is he? That is it. He was in Spanish, right? I am gonna go up and see who he is then." I responded.

I jumped off the swing, and walked over to him. He looked a bit scared, like he wanted to bot down the streets, but then as if he needed to say something. I closed the distance easily, and thought of how I was gonna talk to him.

"Hey, you were in my Spanish class, and rode bus #67, right? What was your name again? I am terrible with names." I said. It wasn't a complete lie, but I just didn't recognize him. I flashed a small, friendly smile, while looking at ways I could easily run away or take him down. Don't judge me.

"Uh… my name is… David. And yes I was in your Spanish class, Cassiopeia." He said. I had flinched because I had always gone by Cassia because I didn't think a lot of people would be able to pronounce my full name. And I told my teachers to call me Cassia, not my full name at all. All my friends go by that too, because it was easier.

"Uh, how do you know my real name? I am pretty sure no one calls me that." I asked smiling. I looked back a Veronica, to notice that she was right behind me.

"Oh, hello Veronica Catrina. And I know your real name, because we had classes together." He said, smoothly, like anyone would know her last name. She never shared her last name, and covered it up in her ID when we were in school. This was odd. And she barely shared it, because it reminded her of her mother, which is whose last name she took after.

"Uh, why were you looking over at us?" Veronica asked, a little forcefully. She didn't like not knowing who knew her name.

David started to get a little fidgety, so Veronica looked at me, and a silent message crossed us. We would make sure to stop him. It was odd to have someone know your names, when you do a lot to keep them quite. "Well, you are not going to believe me, but you need to come with me to New York, for a perfectly reasonable reason!" He said.

I looked at Veronica, and gave her a look that meant he has a crazy person. The look she gave me, told me she agreed with me. We looked back at him, and V said, "Give us the reason, now."

I think it was the threat from Veronica that brought the more fear in his eyes, and got the smile off of his face and got him to really talk. "Uh, don't deny it so fast, okay? I am here to take you guys to Camp Half-Blood, because you are both demigods!" He said, like it was something that easy. We both laughed at him. We knew it wasn't easy being them, and on top of that, we had didn't have ADHD or dyslexia.

After we calmed down I looked at Veronica when she said, "Who paid you? We have no signs in the first place. We are over thirteen. We are both fourteen!" and David looked like his plan was going down the drain. "What… what do you mean? You are demigods! I can smell you like rotten meat! I have proof if you really don't believe me!"

He took off his hat, and took off his shoes. Inside his shoes, were Styrofoam feet with hooves indents, where his hooves went. He had hooves. And his hair was curly, and little horns were sticking out of his hair. Veronica and I both had now had assumptions, but we still thought this was all a trick. Anyone can fake those. It is what happened next that made us seriously believe, and fast.

Veronica and I saw the two main airheads coming down the street. They were, oddly, dressed in their cheer outfits and were cheering down the street. "Why can't we have one day without them! Just because they are cheerleaders, they think they are oh so popular! Ahh! I hate them! They are evil with a capitol 'e'! You know how many times I have tried to be nice and talk to them? They all, very last one of them, ignored me! Blarr!" I exclaimed, loud enough for the airheads to hear me. * _They turned their heads, in unison, towards me._ _Crap!_ As they walked, they stopped cheering.

"You guys need to leave, now. We have to outrun them, okay?" David said, nervously. He had a look of fear in his eyes that you really couldn't fake. I was worried, but I knew Veronica and I could handle these girls easily, if we really had to. "Go! Leave, okay?" David kept trying to get us to leave.

"What is wrong?" I asked. I looked back at the girls, and I thought I saw a flash of two different people. They looked like they had flaming hair, and a donkey leg, and the other look metal. I looked at Veronica, and it seemed like she saw what I saw too. We looked back a David, who just started to whimper.

I looked back, thinking I saw two empousa instead of the cheerleaders, Emma and Sarah. I remember something like this happening in a Percy Jackson book. "Are they… they can't be… can they?" I asked David and Veronica, really scared because we didn't have any Celestial Bronze at all. Nope. "David…?"

Veronica looked at me and said, "I think they are, Cassia! We need to leave, like David said."

"Yes, great idea! Let's run?" He responded.

"What if they attack some guy? Wouldn't it be our fault?" I had to ask.

"Uh… maybe? But we have no Celestial Bronze with us!" Veronica responded. "Or gold, if we were Roman, Imperial Gold! We will come back and defeat them later, right?" She asked David.

David told us that there were some other satyrs in the area that would watch them, and try to get some experienced demigods to defeat them. We ran, and unfortunately they followed. I could've gone all through high school not knowing that they were the reason guys barely talked to us, and why the other cheerleaders probably hated us.

"Can I grab something from my house, David? Or maybe wake up my mom to see if she can drive us somewhere so we can get to New York easily?" I asked.

"Uh, make it quick. And can we come inside? That might at least slow them down." David responded.

"No, ya'll are going to wait outside and try to fight them." I responded with dripping sarcasm. Gods, I really wish people didn't always assume that I would leave them in danger.

"Okay, inside it is!" David said, as we came up to my house. I unlocked the door, and had they all came in. Apparently we were out longer than I thought, because all of my family was awake. Just as I closed the door and locked it, Clare looked at me. "Oh, you are so busted!" she said.

"No I am not, I was out running, and mama said I was allowed to go running whenever I wanted." I said not as breathless as before.

"MOM! Courtney is home now!" Clare called out. And that is when my mom stormed in and yelled.

"Where the heck have you been? Who is that guy, and why are there people in my house?"

"Mom, not the problem! There is something outside. They are trying to get us three, can you please take us somewhere?" I pleaded. I knew she wouldn't understand at all.

"What is wrong? Are you in trouble?" My mom asked, a little worried now.

"Yes! We need to get to New York! Soon. I know you would never believe me on a normal basis, but I am a newly found demigod with Veronica, and David – say hi David – is our satyr. I know this is supposed to be a myth and all, but look at David, and the girls outside. And I mean really look, not just glance. Please Mom!" I said, worried that my family will now be endangered because of me.

David took off his hat and shoes, then slipped off his shirt and pants, and Clare and my mom just stared and the fury lower half of David, and his hooves, as well as his horns. Then my mom looked through the front window and say the girls, Emma and Sarah. I am sure the Mist was in our favor, and lifted so she could see. My mom understood, to some extent, that we were in danger.

"Let's get to the San Antonio Airport." My mom said, grabbing her keys, her long blonde hair wiping as she grabbed her wallet and purse. As she went to the garage, Veronica looked out the window to see if they were near the car, and reported back to my mom saying, "They went around back, is it locked? Hopefully we can just go and escape easily." Veronica turned to David, asking, "Will they try to follow us to the airport?"

David started saying, "Well, I am not really sure." and continued after some thought with, "Yes, I am sure they will. And if the mist covers it up, they will even be able to get on the plane. No whether or not they will be able to catch up with us is the real question. We can't really let mortals freak out over this. Can we find a short cut to the airport, Mrs. … I am sorry what is your last name, ma'am?" David said.

Looking shocked, my mom answered by saying, "Its Larkin, but I since my daughter, her friend, and you are all in a life and death situation, you may call me Jane. Now, are you sure they are in the back? Get the pets, and let's go. Oh and the bird, because we all know what will happen if we don't take him." My mom said, looking at me. "Hey, he has a name, and all life is valuable!" I retorted.

I ran and grabbed my parakeet, Azul, and Clare's cat, Jasper, and ran out to the car and threw them in fast, but carefully. I ran back and grabbed Bella, out dog, and put her in the back with the others. When Veronica, David, Clare, and my mom followed me quickly. I sat in the back with David and Veronica. I saw Clare take the front seat, and my mom had jumped into the driver's seat. She quickly turned on the car and drove out of the driveway. I thought it was weird that the girls hadn't attacked when they had a chance, because I was out in the open for a few minutes, but I took it as that rare demigod good luck.

I had Jasper with Clare, as it seemed fitting, and Azul with me, because of the cage and all. Bella was on David and Veronica and she didn't seem to mind. I looked behind us, to see if they were there, and I wished I didn't. I saw them, and they were running up to catch us. How they ran with those legs, I had no idea.

"Hey, Mom? Can we speed up? They are behind us, and we just left the neighborhood." I asked, worried about my family. If it came to it, I really would just jump out this car and run towards them. I knew they probably wouldn't kill me exactly like they did to guys, but I still would be dead or something worse if I was unlucky.

My mom sped up, but not over the limit. I was glad to see that the rode was a lot clearer than usual, and we didn't have to slow down. We hit the interstate, and I looked back. They weren't there anymore, which was a good thing, considering it would be an odd sight two cheerleaders chasing a car down the interstate.

We didn't get caught in traffic, since it was early, and not many people were up in Texas. We easily got to the airport, and we got tickets. I am sure my mom is mad that she had to pay extra to get the next flight to New York for three tickets. She and my sister would both catch the one after us, and arrive later, to make sure the empousa didn't follow us. I had felt horrible dragging my mom and sister into this, and spending her money just to get to New York. It was a lot of money for five tickets.

We got through security easily and we waited at the gates. I had asked Veronica if she really believed all of this was happening, and she just stared off into space. I never realize how it must feel to live your whole life with an alcoholic dad and thinking your mom had died giving birth, then be hit with a realization that she didn't and you can now never see her, and not know her personally. I felt horrible not knowing this.

"Hey, maybe we will see our parents, right? We will make them proud, I am sure of it. Let's not think about it, okay?" I tried to comfort her.

"Uh? Oh, yeah, of course we will!" Veronica said, in her upbeat voice. I just had to smile at best friend ever. She was a really unique person.

"Hey, mom? You didn't seem as surprised as I thought you would have been when I told you about this. Is there something you are not telling me?" I asked. It was odd that she just jumped in this crazy train.

"Uh? Oh, when I was David I knew something was up. I am not really sure what all this is, but I have to keep you safe." She said. "And don't worry about the pets, they will all be fine, okay? They will be put together. And they are going on the plane with Clare and me. All you have to do is get a taxi to the hotel, okay? We will meet up there. If worse comes to worse, call me on your phone and tell me you are going to this camp. Our plane will be leaving fifteen minutes after yours has landed, okay? I will call you before we go on, and please be safe?"

"Uh, I can't really use my phone… I will use it for only a minute to minimize the danger of monsters tracking us, but you have to answer the first time I call. No more ten calls before answering. Once we get to the hotel, I will try to go somewhere else to use a phone, and call you again. Just keep your phone one loud, okay?" I responded.

"Flight 871 now boarding, seats 1 through 20. Please show us your ticket to board the plane." Called the lady. Veronica, David and I stood up, and thanked my mom for helping us. I hugged her and my sister, and we stepped in line. I didn't even think about something bad happening to them as I boarded the plane.

"Do you think they will attack your mom and sister while we are in the air?" Veronica asked.

"No, they wouldn't do something that risky. Not with so many witnesses around. They may be monsters, but they are not stupid. If there was another demigod here, they would be toast." I replied

Boy, could I pick a worse time to be very wrong.

* * *

_*** I do know some cheerleaders, and they aren't all like that, and I know that. But the majority that I have met are like that, and it is a stereotype. I am very sorry if I offended anyone.)**_

**Alone the chapter was almost a full 8 pages that is the most I wrote for a chapter. I know that this is so late, but I do have reasons! The week I said it would be up, I finished a shorter version of this, and well, my laptop charger decided to be a butt face and break. And we couldn't get a new one... and my mom just recently let me use hers, and then my grades slipped. So I swear it would have been up sooner! But because it was late, I wrote more for you guys, and you need to really thank these two for reminding me that I had a story to write and for reading it.**

**Mindblower1915 for reading over it, and cattycahill for reminding that I had a story that I needed to write. **

**And for those few that sent in a form, I am still accepting if you wanna change something on it.  
And if you want to have a shot with a character in here, there is a form you can fill out at the bottom. I need satyrs, Roman Demigods, maybe a mortal, and maybe another Greek Demigod. It is not a first come first serve, just if your character works with it. Please do keep in mind that they may even be a very minor character to. My friend is helping me write this, so the writing styles will be different. She will be writing for Veronica Catrina. Thank You **

**I already have the Forms from:**

***ForeverEver13**

***POMForever**

***momor19**

* * *

_**The Character Form:**_

_**Name:  
Gender:  
Hair:  
Height:  
Eye Color:  
Demigod, Satyr/Faun, Mortal:  
Camp:  
Age:  
Parent:  
Style:  
Favorite thing to do in free time:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Attitude:  
Past:  
Enemies:  
Friends:  
Anything else that you find important:**_

**Favorites-**

**Food:**  
**Animal:**  
**Person:**  
**Movie:**  
**Color:**  
**Sport:**  
**Would like to:**  
**Likes:**

_**PM me the form and I will try to use your character. Thanks. ~(^.^)~ Review!**_


End file.
